Alex Rodriguez
Alex Rodriguez is currently a third baseman for the New York Yankees but originally was a shortstop for the Seattle Mariners and the Texas Rangers. He is the youngest player to ever hit 500 homeruns after Jimmie Foxx's record was broken. 1996 In 1996, he hit 36 homeruns with 123 runs batted in becoming the regular Mariner's shortstop having a great .358 batting average. That was the first season ever that he had a full, good season. He was the youngest shortstop in an All-Star Game. 1997-1999 In 1997, Rodriguez was not bad with 23 homeruns, 84 runs batted in with a .300 batting average. He hit for the cycle at a young age on June 5th against the Detroit Tigers. When he was selected for the all-star game, for the first time, he started it at a young age of 21 years old. Rodriguez got some career highs by hitting 42 homeruns, stealing 46 bases, joining the 40-40 club, for the second time, he got a Silver Slugger award He also got his 100th career homerun. In 1999, he hit 42 homeruns even missing more than 30 games, spending the next half of the season in Safeco Field, not as hitter-friendly as the Kingdome. 2000 Rodriguez hit 41 homeruns with 132 runs batted in in his final season on the Mariners. 2001-2003 Before 2001, Alex Rodriguez signed a 10 year, $252 million deal with the Texas Rangers which is the richest deal in all of baseball. He got 52 homeruns, 133 runs scored and 393 total bases. For the first time in 77 years, there was a shortstop with 50 homeruns and 200 hits. Only the third shortstop to lead the league in homeruns only. He was just the second American League player to lead the league in homeruns, total bases and runs scored. He also had 87 extra base hits, 201 hits, a .318 batting average, 135 runs batted in and 14 game winning runs batted in. In 2002, he had a great season again with 57 homeruns, 142 runs batted in and 389 total bases, leading the major leagues in all 3 of those categories. He tied a team record, 9 homeruns in April with Ivan Rodriguez. He got his first Gold Glove award because of a great defense. In 2003, Rodriguez got his second Gold Glove in a row with being the youngest player to hit 300 homeruns. He also got his first career MVP Award. He eventually got traded to the New York Yankees. The Yankees 2004 In 2004, over a week before spring training, Alex was traded to the New York Yankees with being traded for Alfonso Soriono and minor leaguer, Joaquin Arias. In his first season, he did well with 36 homeruns, 106 runs batted in, a .285 batting average and 112 runs scored. Alex stole 28 bases For the seventh consecutive year, he hit at least 35 homeruns, drove in at least 100 runs and scored at least 100 runs. Only 3 players have ever accomplished that. For 9 straight years he scored 100 runs and last time someone did so much was Hank Aaron and it eventually led to 13 straight years. He passed 350 homeruns and 1000 runs batted in. He is an all-star for the eighth time in Alex Rodriguez's career. This was a good year for Alex Rodriguez as a New York Yankee. 2005 That year Rodriguez hit .321. He led the American League with 124 runs scored, 48 home runs and 130 runs batted in. He was the first New York Yankees to lead the American League in home runs since Reggie Jackson in 1980 with 41. He is one of two players to hit 35 home runs, 100 runs scored and 100 runs batted in, in eight seasons consecutively. The only other player to do this was Jimmie Foxx. He made a franchise record with most home runs by a right hander in a season. The previous record was 46 by Joe DiMaggio. Also 47 HRs by Alex Rodriguez was an American League record in a single season by a third baseman. Alex also hit 26 home runs at Yankee stadium.